


催眠专用

by SpectaTOR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectaTOR/pseuds/SpectaTOR





	催眠专用

三笠吃了肉聊完天躺在床上，认认真真准备入睡。

被萨沙打的那一拳还隐隐疼着，估计是青了的样子。

可是人在认真干一件事的时候反而容易思维抛锚，更何况是在打闹结束和出征之前。

于是她决定想一些无关紧要的事情，比如他们的长款军装真是好看什么的。

如果这是一部小说或是其他的什么，作者写到这里告诉她主人公只是刚刚踏上征程三个月，她一定会把书还回去并表示自己再无兴趣——谁三个月能干这么多事？

可惜这是现实。她再看看当年的自己，如同是隔着玻璃窗户触摸那里面的小女孩，实在太陌生。她见过生死，失去家庭，时常跟着矮子走在绝路上，每次都险些从独木桥上掉下去。

想来真是万幸。

万幸？

艾伦呢？他会觉得万幸么？

她这才意识到自己终于想到艾伦。如果换在当年，她大概第一时间就是，艾伦会不会如何？

会如何呢，并不会怎么样，艾伦在成长，他现在已经不是当年那个需要她保护的小男孩了，他变得像一个英雄，能够平静的接受责任和痛苦。她想起来上一次战斗结束的时候艾伦挡在她面前说关于围巾的什么东西，原话她想不起来了，但是那个时候，这家伙还真是比任何时候都像一个英雄，是她的英雄，而不是人类的。反正艾伦也并没有打算把自己当成人类的英雄。

成为真正的英雄，他还需要历练，他们都是。

三笠翻了个身，身边萨沙睡得太香了，大概是因为未来一片光明。她有些困惑，自己对艾伦到底是一种什么感情？

这东西不是一个词能概括的。

我有责任照顾好他。三笠想。

他是我的家人，我仰仗他才能活下去。

似乎也并不是，她有些懊恼，艾伦对于她似乎没有以前那么重要了，以前如果艾伦死了，她就没有必要活下去，生对于她的意义衰减了，失去了。可是现在，且不说艾伦不再那么脆弱，如果艾伦战死，她大概会一个人把巨人杀光（这显然是一句大话），然后呢？她会活下去。没什么所谓的“带着你的那份一起活下去”之类的，就只是单纯的求生欲望。

我不许他死，而且我想活。

她意识到她自己也长大了。

她终于知道为自己而活，艾伦不属于她，也永远不可能属于她，正如她是她自己的一样，艾伦也只属于他自己。

“我觉得这样也挺好。”三笠想起自己对阿尔敏说的话，是挺好的，她真正站在艾伦的身边，像个同龄女孩子而不是什么姐姐或者监护人之类的。

她的确在和年长者的来往中学会很多，尊重，以及正确的关心，还有足够的信心。

三笠又翻了个身，她终于快睡着了（我知道你们看到这也快睡着了），她这下面对门口了，那扇门开了条小缝，门口似乎是站着个人。

她心里想，如果是艾伦就很好。行动上却是把那人当做入侵者的——屋里没有什么水果刀之类的，大家都睡着了，她蹑手蹑脚走到门边，悄悄打开门，第一反应却是出拳，那人下意识抓住她的手腕。

艾伦。

还真是再好不过。

“你不睡觉么？”

“嗯——马上就睡了，我就来看看——”

“我本来快睡着了。”

“哦，抱歉。”

“……不，你能过来看我——挺好的，我是说……”

艾伦抱了抱她，轻轻的，没什么其他意思。

“那晚安。”

三笠看着他走远，低着头倚在门口，轻轻笑出声来，她还真是从没有这种感觉，软踏踏地贴在心口，就是想笑。

end


End file.
